happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDoritoBoyJ/how old i think htf are
please note that flaky is referred to as a he because thats what i think he is) anyways here are the ages in my opinion cuddles is 14: he acts like a daredevil teen and can be childish sometimes and is probably acts cool so yea next is .... Giggles is 13 : she has to be slightly younger than cuddles because shes his gf sometimes and owns a lemonade stand Toothy is 14: he is cuddles best and friend and most likely is the same age as cuddles too so next one is.............. Sniffles is 16: he seems like a mature older teen than the others and rarely acts childish so next is the blue skunk ....... Petunia is 16: to me i feel shes older than giggles and acts more older and less like a girl and owns a lemonade stand Flaky is 11: He seems like an eleven year old boy who is shy around others and afraid of getting bullied at their school Handy is 21: he seems like a grumpy beaver in hi 20's and the small dots mean i have nothing to put there...... Lumpy is 39: he seems like a stupid moose in his 30's but he cant possibly be a kid so hes an adult............... lifty and shifty are 27: everyone thinks there 27 so ill just agree idk why they do but they do so........................... the mole is 40: he seems like a young 40 year old retired spy agent who probably pretends to be blind........... Cub is 4: in flippin burgers u can see he is a little too big and i think hes a growing 4 year old so.......... Pop is 45. period.: Just look at him! he looks like a kind but dim-witted 45 year old father but the next will suprise u Disco bear is 22: he is most likely a 22 yr old who hits on giggles and petunia without knowing they r kids ( does he ?) Flippy and fliqpy are 50: he fought in the weaponized animal regiment. 50 suits him in my opinion so i think he 50 russell is 17: he is in school so he cant be an adult but i think hes a 17 yr old who became a pirate at 11 then lost limbs splendid\splendont are 60; they look like old super heros and idk if they are older or younger than 60 or 63 right now Lammy is 15: shes one of da girls and i think shes the age between giggles (13) and petunia (16) so yea thats just me Mr pickels: his age in my opinion is: well i think his age is pickle. HES A PICKLE WITH NO Age put prob grown the facial hair next truffles is 12: hes confirmed to be a bit of a brat rarely but mostly nice and mature and 12 is perfecto for him then is mime is 12: hes an adorable quiet deer boi who must be protected at all costs. 12 suits the little mime. cro marmot is 1000+ hes been frozen since dinos died so yea but hes still alive and can do stuff somehow next is tricksy hes an oc like unicornius so the creators can confirm their age but i think tricksy 18 and unicornius 20 next i think nutty is a 12 year old child who will murder for candy and it suits him this blog took to long reeeeeeee Category:Blog posts